Complete
by RaineCloud
Summary: Harry never got to tell Ginny how he felt. Can he ever be complete. Please please please R/R!


Author: RaineCloud  
  
Pairing: Draco/Ginny, Harry/Ginny  
  
Rating: PG for sad stuff  
  
Warning: Character death! Go back if you don't wanna see it!  
  
Thanks to: My boredom.  
  
Summary: Harry never got to tell Ginny how he felt. Can he ever feel complete again?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing nothing nothing.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______  
  
  
  
Complete  
  
  
  
  
  
The snake-like silver eyes surveyed his damage. Blood was still trickling out of her body. I finally did it, he thought, a malicious smile on his face. He'd finally done it indeed. She was dead. Finally, finally she was gone. Now he wouldn't have to worry about her cheating on him anymore, thinking she was worth more than him. He looked at the crimson flowing out of her throat.  
  
"Poor thing," he thought aloud, inhaling the smoke of a freshly lit cigarette, "she really was nice to look at. Even better to fuck. Too bad she was a so naive. And a Weasley."  
  
His memory flashed to just a few hours before. A baby-faced red haired girl sat on the bed she shared with a most unlikely love, Draco Malfoy. She didn't know any better. After all, she was only fourteen. Ginny was so young, so naive. . . she just didn't know what to believe, so she chose to believe what Malfoy told her. He seemed to care, seemed to understand her.  
  
"What are you thinking about?," Draco asked in a somewhat gentle tone. He stood in the doorway shirtless, his smooth white skin flickering in the candlelit room. The silvery-white hair atop his head hung in his face, sheilding the malice in his eyes. She got up and moved toward him, chocolate eyes locking with ice gray. Their bodies met and she enthralled herself in the kiss he placed upon her lips. It was violent and bruising, which was nothing new, his kisses weren't soft nor gentle, not like she imagined Harry's. . .not like the boy she could never have.  
  
Suddenly, Malfoy violently pushed her away, looking at her in disgust. He planted a fist on her jaw, causing her kiss-swollen lips to stain with blood.  
  
"Draco! What---"  
  
"Shut up, Ginny. Don't you fucking say anything."  
  
He shoved her onto the floor.  
  
"I know that your still obsessed with that idiot Potter. I know that everytime we kiss you imagine it's him, everytime we touch you pretend it's him. Why the fuck do you even come to me anymore, *Virginia*? Why don't you just go after him? Oh, wait, I know why. Because Potter thinks you're an annoying git. He hates you, Ginny, why can't you see that? Why can't you see it's *me* he wants? You'll never have him, you stupid bitch!"  
  
"Please, Draco, I don't know what you're talking about!," she lied, shuddering violently at the truth of his words. She did still love Harry. He hates me, she thought, he hates me because I'm stupid and foolish.  
  
"You're lying, I can tell. Harry loves me, didn't he mention it to you? Don't you ever wonder why he doesn't take much notice to girls? It's because he loves me, Ginny, and he always will. He'll never, ever love you.," he said, his voice frighteningly calm. Ginny's eyes widened. Harry and Malfoy? Was that true? Did Harry love Draco? No, she thought firmly, no, he hated Malfoy. He always will. Draco's just delusional. Fucking idiot.  
  
"Liar," she spat, "He hates you, he would rather fucking die than be with you. You're shit, Malfoy! You're not worth his love. You're not worth anything!"  
  
At these words, Draco grabbed the tiny girl by her arm and forced her to the back door of Malfoy Manor. Menacingly, he kicked her the ground.  
  
"Bad Ginny, bad little Virginia! You must be punished, little one. What shall your punishment be? Decisions, decisions.," he said in mock concern, "Oh, I know! Perhaps a little torture will do."  
  
He punched her repeatedly, choked her, cut her, bit her, scratched, anything that would hurt her. It went on for what seemed like an eternity. It wasn't just physical torture, either. He knew what made Ginny tick; he knew she was weak.  
  
"Potter hates you, Gin. I bet he's off fucking some girl right now, not thinking about you at all. I bet he's whacking off, thinking of me, not you!"  
  
Draco delighted in taunting her childishly, telling her she was worthless and no one would ever love her. That she was better off dead. He smiled wickedly, pulling something from his pocket. At first she thought it was his wand, that he was going to put a curse on her. But she saw the silvery tip of a blade and knew what was coming. He was going to do it the Muggle way.  
  
Mustering up all of her strength, she spoke.  
  
"Harry doesn't love you, Malfoy. He hates you, you hear me? Hates you. With every fucking fiber of his being. Harry Potter's mine."  
  
Draco's horrible smile faltered. He crouched down by the bleeding girl and held the blade to her throat.  
  
"Fucking whore."  
  
Ginny slumped over, blood pouring out of her throat. She was naturally pale, but now she was whiter than snow. Her flaming hair stood out in the darkness, flames licking the night sky. Malfoy began to laugh maniacally at his work.  
  
And now here he stood, still laughing a bit. He was pleased. Very pleased. She would never have Potter. She shouldn't, after all. Potter was his, wasn't he?  
  
"Stupefy!," came a voice from behind. Draco froze instantly and fell over. Narcissa Malfoy, the only decent person in the house, ran to the side of the dead girl. Choking back tears and gags, she ran to the fireplace, Ginny in her arms, threw in some Floo Powder, and headed for St. Mungo's.  
  
  
  
***********************************  
  
  
  
Virginia Anne Weasley  
  
1980-1994  
  
Daughter, Sister, Friend  
  
The girl's funeral was filled with howls of anguish and fits of anger. How could he do it, they asked themselves. How could someone she trusted so much kill her? They knew the answer, though. Malfoy was mad. He'd been in love with Harry Potter, with whom Ginny had been in love with. He'd seen her as competition, and killed her.  
  
The most distraught of them all was Harry Potter himself. He'd never cried in public; he rarely cried anyway. Today was different, though. Tears were spilling down his cheeks silently as he watched the world turn around him. He could barely move. At fifteen, he'd already been subjected to much more than anyone ever should. Now, yet again, he'd been denied love. He blamed himself, of course. If he'd only done something, if only he'd sensed it. It was like when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened, only then he'd managed to save her. Now it was too late.  
  
He'd never felt so alone when they finally lowered Ginny's body into the ground. Hermione and Ron clung to him, all three wailing like children, but he was still alone. Through his tears, he looked up into the sky and caught side of a butterfly gliding toward him. It landed on his shoulder, and didn't move, even when he moved to get Ron and Hermione to look. The trio stared at the tiny butterfly as it flew to each of them, seemingly kissing them on the cheek. Harry smiled for the first time in what felt like forever.  
  
"Thanks, Ginny. I love you.", he whispered. He watched the butterfly soar away into the setting sun and the tears begin to fall again. He didn't feel lonely anymore. Harry knew that when that butterfly kissed his cheek, Ginny had become a part of him. For the first time in his life, Harry felt complete. 


End file.
